marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Wolf (American Frontier) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Crow Nation Reservation, Smoke Powder Valley, Montana | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Crow Nation | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Tex Morgan #9 | Death = Tex Morgan #9 | HistoryText = Red Wolf was a member of the Crow Nation who lived during the days of the American Frontier. He lived on the Crow Reservation outside of Smoke Powder Valley, Montana. He was a head strong warrior who disliked the white settlers in the region. When it was discovered there was gold on the reservation, a man named Cleg hired men to go searching for it, even though to do so would be to trespass. When they were confronted by a Native and his wife they gunned them down in cold blood. Red Wolf then demanded from his chief that they go on the warpath against the nearby town. The chief demanded peace and negotiation, but Red Wolf led a war party anyway in attacking the town. The fight ended with the Crow people fleeing the area with Cleg leading a posse to get them. Red Wolf and his men doubled back catching Cleg and his men as they were about to hang US Marshall Tex Morgan and his sidekick Lobo due to the fact that Lobo was a Native American and Tex was a "traitor" to his race for partnering with him. Red Wolf and his men chased Cleg and his posse away. They then decided to execute Tex for being a white man and Lobo for being a "traitor" to his race. However, the chief interrupted and demanded that his people stand down. Tex then spoke up, offering to challenge Red Wolf to a fight using Native weapons. If Tex won, he would be allowed to free and try to talk peace. If he lost, Red Wolf could kill both him and Lobo and continue his war. Red Wolf agreed and the two fought on horse back with spears, with tomahawks, and finally with knives. Tex could not bring himself to kill Red Wolf, and instead attempted to knock the proud warrior out with his fists. Red Wolf was easily bested, and in a tragic twist ended up falling on his own knife, fatally stabbing himself. In the aftermath of the battle, Tex and Lobo helped bring Cleg and his men to justice and foster peace between the Crow Nation and the people of Smoke Powder Valley. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Red Wolf rode a horse. | Weapons = Red Wolf used weapons that were common among the Crow Nation during the days of the American Frontier: spears, tomahawks, and knives. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Suicide Category:Equestrianism Category:Death by accident